


Free?

by DarkWolf3030



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Escape, Madness, Murder, Nightmares, Pain, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf3030/pseuds/DarkWolf3030
Summary: I was in a cell. I always was. My days started and ended with me staring at the gray colorless walls of my six by twelve-foot cage. My life started here and I am convinced it will end here.





	Free?

I was in a cell. I always was. My days started and ended with me staring at the gray colorless walls of my six by twelve-foot cage. My life started here and I am convinced it will end here. 

I was supposed to be better than my original or at least that's what I was told but it seems they are only pleased when I can think like he would think and fight like he would fight. I am supposed to be the champion and bring honor to Haggar for creating me, but all I am is a shell and crumbling shell. 

They didn't think it was possible for a clone to develop its own patterns of thoughts that were so different from the original but they were wrong. The true champion was strong but had mercy always on his mind even when faced with fighting one of the people who enslaved him there was always a flash in his eyes of him wanting to let the creature live but he pushes it away so he may survive. I am different. I kill everything in my path without hesitation. That's the reason I was curled up on the floor right now my throat dry and hot with every breath and my stomach stinging from being so empty.

I had a nightmare but I was seeing through his eyes. I felt his pain and misery and want to be free to see a place called earth that I had only seen in the good dreams that come from his old memories. I woke to scream in agony. The guard had open my cage and in a cloud of confusion and anger, I killed him. He didn't even have a second to scream or call for help.

When the others that had been alerted by my cries came they found me at my lowest. I was crying and screaming and tearing the body to bits till you couldn't even tell what the guard had looked like. 

I was strapped down for many hours any attempt to sedate me just ended up making it worse. My thoughts had blended together. At that moment I couldn't tell where his memories ended or mine began. My howls and growls and threatens to him echoed through the Galra ship. When my throat became raw and my limbs felt heavy in the restraints was I released, put in more chains and was immediately beaten till my head was dizzy from the pain. There would be more scars on my body. More reminders that if he hadn't of run off I would not be necessary.

In the next months that followed the nightmares only got worse. More guards died by my hand and I was beaten and starved more and more. I could no longer think clearly. Guards were instructed not to go into my cell even if I had caught fire. If I was taken out I had to be moved in heavy chains with a blindfold over my eyes and a gag in my mouth. 

As those months ticked on I felt something slip from me. 

It started with small things. 

The first sign was I stopped sleeping naturally. I would collapse at random times. Sometimes it was in my cell and others it was right after winning a gladiator battle.

Next, I stopped eating and drinking willingly. They would tie me down and wrench my mouth open to squirt some type of liquid down my throat. I didn't know what it was. It was bitter and green but it kept me alive but did nothing to take away the pain of hunger of the dryness of thirst. 

It wasn't long before my screams weren't the only sounds they would hear, no they would also hear my laughter. It scared the guards when it first started happening. My scream was cut off by the suddenness of me choking on my own breath and the laughter that started off faint till my whole body shook and my sides ached.

There is starting to be the talk of Haggar replacing me. Letting me die in the ring so that she can be done with me altogether. I want her to do it. Through my cackles, I called out for her to take my life to end this suffering. There was a soft voice that caught my attention as I came down from a laughing fit I used to numb all the pain coursing through me.

It caught my attention because I had never heard a voice so soft in my life. I lifted my head from the floor my senses softening. I recognized who the voice belonged to. He talked to Haggar often they would watch as I was force fed but I never dealt with him directly.

“Champion. Quiet now.” He whispered touching my arm gently. So, so gently.

I let a toothy grin spread across my face. “Don't call me that. I'm no champion. Not anymore.”

“Then what do I call you?”

I thought for a second. “Kuro. Call me Kuro.”

“Very well. Kuro we must go if you're going to escape.”

“No thanks.”

“What?”

“You heard me with those ears. I said no thanks but it you're willing to slit my throat that would be great.”

“Please, Cham- Kuro. Kuro we must go then you'll be off to a secret base. You'll be free.”

I closed my eyes as I laid my head down on the cold metal floor. “Free?” Memories rushed through my head. Ones of a child playing in a yard with a dog. A person talked to them with no harsh words. They ate colorful foods and drank clear clean water. I squeezed my eyes shut as I remembered these aren't my memories these are his. 

“If I'm free will I see him?”

“Him?” He echoed

“Him the true champion.”  
“Shiro. Yes. you will see him again.”

“I can't walk I told him. It hurts too.”

“I will help.”

He held me close I could feel the warmth from him. this was the closest I had been to someone without the intention of killing them. It seemed to be pulling me back to the world of the living. He placed me in an escape pod and punched in a few numbers into the pod's navigation.

“Thank you Thace.”

He dipped his head. “Be free Kuro.”


End file.
